Sad Song
by hedleyfaberdrive101
Summary: This is the story of how a high school student by the name of Isis, met the love of her life. Kendall Knight was captain of the Hockey team, and he had a girlfriend by the name of Jo Taylor. However, things happen and Isis and Kendall meet. Isis reveals the truth about what kinda GF Jo really is. Will it work in her favor? HAPPY ENDINGS. NOT REALLY THAT MUCH SADNESS.


ONE SHOT, STORY

ISIS POINT OF VIEW

I sit on the floor in front of my locker, just like I used to do every day during lunch. I never ate at lunch. What was the point of eating at lunch if you had no one to eat with?

This is what I would do every day. I would sit here, and I would write. I am what some people may call, a musical prodigy. I disagree, but then again, back then I had never played anything in front of anybody. I write and song my own songs.

Anyways, this is the story of how my relationship with the love of my life came to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

END P.O.V

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6 MONTHS EARLIER

XXXXXXXXXX

Seventeen year old, Isis, was sitting on the floor by her locker. She was doing the same thing that she did every day at lunch. She sat there, a song journal in her lap, and headphones in her ears. She was putting the final touches on her new song, when the bell rang. She quickly gathered her belongings and headed to her favourite part of the school. She had a free period before school ended, so she headed to the auditorium.

On stage sat a grand piano. This was her safe zone. She came here every day, because music was the only thing that made her feel like she belonged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Kendall Knight and his friends were heading towards the gym for there Hockey practice. Kendall was one of the most popular people in school and he was captain of the Hockey Team.

Him and all his team mates walked past the auditorium, laughing and joking around. When he heard something. He stopped in his tracks and listened. He turned and was about to follow the noise, when he heard his friends.

"Kendall? Are you coming, man?" Asked Logan Mitchell, the Assistent captain.

Kendall looked over and saw it was only Logan standing there. "Yeah, hold on." He said, as he quietly entered the auditorium, Logan following close behind. They quietly sat down in the seats closest to the exit. A girl sat at the piano on stage, with her back towards them. They listened for a few minutes as she played what sounded like Imagine by: John Lennon.

"Kendall, we're gonna be late for practice." Logan whispered. Kendall sighed, " Do you mind covering for me? Tell coach that I'm sick or something."

Logan groaned, "Fine, but you owe me." He said as he got up and left.

Kendall stood up and quietly made his way towards the stage. It wasn't until he stopped at the bottom of the stairs that he spoke up. "You have a really good voice."

The girl gasped and stopped what she was doing in an internal panic. Kendall climbed the stairs and calmly strolled over to the piano. The girl simply sat there with a look of panic, and nervousness on her face.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I was on my way to practice, and I couldn't help but over hear you in here." He explained.

"It's-wh... it's fine." She answered.

"What's your name?" He asked her.

"I-Isis... and you're Kendall Knight." She replied.

Kendall grinned, "Yeah. How do you know that?" He asked.

"Just because I have no friends, doesn't mean that I don't know the people around me." She answered.

"What do you mean." Kendall asked.

He was confused as to how someone who was always by themselves could possibly know the people around them.

"I may never talk to anybody, but that doesn't mean I never listen. I've got more dirt on people in this school then a gang member does on his rivals." Isis explained.

"Huh... well that's one way to put it." Kendall said.

"It's especially easy to get dirt on the popular kids. You guys are always so public with you lives. Whenever you guys have a secret I always figure it out." Isis finished.

Kendall hummed and smirked, "Okay then, lets test your knowledge." He began. "Tell me everything you know about me."

Isis was quiet for a moment, then she spoke. "Your name is Kendall Knight, Your birthday is November, 2nd, you like to skateboard, and Hockey is your life. Your dating Jo Taylor, the head cheerleader, she's super stuck up and bitchy but you haven't dumped her yet because you figured that it must be meant to be. You think this, because your captain of the Hockey team and she's head cheerleader. And lastly, you're very bullheaded and stubborn."

Kendall now sat next to her at the piano, as he stared off into space. Isis waved her hand in front of his face. "Kendall? Come back to earth, Kendall." She said. Kendall shook his head and looked at her. "Sorry, I just... you really do know your stuff." He said. Isis gave a small smile as she blushed a light pink. "Thanks. You learn how to read people pretty easily when you spend as much time alone as I have." She replied, a sad look making its way onto her face.

She had always found Kendall very att5ractive, and had kind of always had a bit of a crush on him. She never would have thought that he would be this easy to talk to.

"You know, you're right about, Jo. I don't know why I haven't dumped her yet. I never really even liked her that much." Kendall said. "So, you don't like stuck up, bitchy sluts?" Isis asked, causing both of them to chuckle. "No, I don't. Actually, I kind of like girls like you. Quiet and shy, really fun when you get to know them." Kendall answered, sliding his hand towards hers. He gently held her hand, intertwining there fingers together. Isis blushed a deep shade o0f red, at this action. "If you want... I have some dirt on Jo." She said. Kendall beckoned her to continue, as he caressed their intertwined hands with his free one. "She's cheating on you with Jett Stetson."

Kendall stopped all his movements and looked up at her. "Really? Jett Stetson? As in the quarter back of the football team?" Kendall asked.

The hockey team and the football team had a huge rivalry at there school. They all were popular but the Hockey Team was even more popular then the football team.

"Yeah, she has been for at least 2 months now." Isis confirmed. Kendall wasn't even upset at this point. He just knew that he was done with Jo. It had been a long time coming, and at the moment all he cared about was how much he liked talking to Isis.

They both sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments. "Can I ask you something?" Isis asked.

Kendall smirked and looked at her. "You just did." He said, only to be playfully slapped in the chest. They laughed until Isis gave him a serious face. "Do you really like me? Or, are you just saying that?" She asked. Kendall frowned, "Of course I like you. What's not to like?" He replied. Isis shrugged and looked down at the keys of the piano. "Hey, listen to me. You're beautiful, and you have a great personality. Don't ever doubt that." He said, as he placed a kiss on her temple. Isis blushed and leaned into his side. "Will you play me a song?" Kendall suddenly asked.

"Oh... I don't know about that, Kendall. I've never played in front of anyone before." Isis said, looking extremely hesitant.

Kendall didn't say anything; he simply pulled a serious dick move. He brought out the puppy dog eyes, and pouted.

Isis groaned and slumped, "Fine! Just, stop with the eyes!" She agreed reluctantly.

She took a deep breath and began to play.

_Today I'm Gonna write a sad song,  
I'm gonna make it really long  
So that everyone can see,  
That I'm very unhappy._

_I wish I wasn't always wrong_  
_I wish it wasn't always my fault_  
_But the finger that you're pointing_  
_Has knocked me on my knees_  
_And all you need to know is_

_I'm so sorry it's not like me,_  
_It's maturity that I'm lacking_  
_So don't, don't let me go_  
_Just let me know that growing up goes slow_

_I wonder what my mom and dad would say,_  
_If I told them that I cry each day._  
_But it's hard enough to live so far away._

_I wish I wasn't always cold_  
_I wish I wasn't always alone_  
_When the party is over,_  
_How will I get home?_  
_And all you need to know is_

_I'm so sorry it's not like me,_  
_It's maturity that I'm lacking_  
_So don't, don't let me go_  
_Just let me know that growing up goes slow_

_If all the rules were made to bend_  
_And you swore you were my friend_  
_Now I have to start all over again_

_Cause no one's going to take your place_  
_And I'm scared I'll never save_  
_All the pieces of a love we made_

_And I'm so sorry, it's not like me_  
_It's maturity that I'm lacking_  
_So don't, don't let me go_  
_Just let me know that I can slip and fall_  
_And you won't let me go_  
_Just let me know that growing up goes slow_

_And I'm so sorry_  
_It's not like me_  
_It's maturity that I'm lacking_  
_So don't, don't let me go_  
_Just let me know that growing up goes slow_.

Isis played her last note, then she looked up at Kendall for his reaction.

However, just as she lifted her head, she felt a pair of lips connect with hers. She gasped into the kiss. She was shocked that Kendall would do that. But, after she got over the initial shock, she melted into the kiss.

Her hand made its way up his chest and it rested against his cheek. Kendall then pulled away with a smile on his face.

He rested his forehead against hers, and he gives her lips one final peck.

As they both caught their breath, Isis whispered, "What was that for?"

Kendall chuckled, "I don't know. I just felt like I had to do it."

Isis smiled a little, "You wanna know something embaressing?" She asked.

"What's that?" He answered.

Isis removed her hands from his face and placed them back in her lap. Her face turned red as she blushed.

"Tell Me." Kendall said, as he placed his fingers under her chin and made her look him in the eyes.

"You were my first kiss." She whispered, really embarrassed.

Kendall grinned and moved her hair out of her face. "Well, I'm honoured to have been your first." He replied.

Isis laughed, and pulled away from him. "The bell is going to be ringing soon." She said.

Kendall nodded, and they both stood up and gathered their things.

They were making there way down the steps and to the exit, when Kendall stopped her.

"Isis. Listen, do you need a ride?" He asked, smiling.

She frowned, "What about, Jo?" she asked.

Kendall shook his head, "don't worry about her, she meets me at my car everyday after school. I'm gonna dump her today. Besides, I don't really care about her. I met this girl today, and I kissed her. I think I'm going to take her out on a date tonight" He said.

Isis smiled shyly, "I think that girl is very lucky, and she would love that."

Kendall smiled and he grabbed her hand, and they exited the auditorium just as the bell rang.

IN THE HALLWAYS

They were at Kendall's locker so that he could grab his things. Kendall turned towards Isis and smiled. Then he kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand as they began walking to her locker.

AT HER LOCKER

Isis opened her locker and began to gather her homework, and everything that she needed to bring home. Kendall leaned against the locker next to hers.

"Listen, I don't want you to be around when I break- up with Jo. She could react badly and I don't want her to take it out on you. I'm going to go to my car and deal with her, then I'll meet you in front of the school. Sound good?" Kendall asked.

Isis nodded her head, and looked up at him. "Alright, well I guess I will see you then." She said.

Kendall smiled and pecked her lips, then he turned around and began his journey to the parking lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-TIME-SKIP-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Isis exited the school, looking around. She gave a small smile when she spotted Kendall leaning against his parked car. He grinned when he caught her looking at him. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her into a hug and planted small kisses against her lips.

"Hey. You ready for our date? Or do you need to go home first?" He asked.

Isis giggled, and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

"Sooooo... should i take that as a no?" Kendall asked, after they pulled apart.

She laughed, and shook her head, "No. Let's just go." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They left the school, and Kendall took her out for some icecream. They ate there ice cream and they talked and got to know each other. When they were done they went for a walk around the park.

It was midnight by the time Kendall had brought Isis home. He walked her to the front door and kissed her goodnight, just like a gentlemen. Just before he left, Isis asked him to come inside.

They were both cuddled up on the couch and watching a movie, when Kendall paused the movie.

"What are you doing?" Isis asked.

"You wanna be my girlfriend?" He asked, bluntly.

Isis was sort of shocked, "I-uh... umm, sure." She replied.

Kendall chuckled, "You don't sound so sure."

Isis laughed, "No, no, no. You just took me by surprise, that's all." She answered.

Kendall smiled. He leaned down and kissed her lovingly.

However, before they knew it the kiss began to get heated.

They were making out.

It took everything in Kendall for him to pull away.

"Whats wrong?" Isis asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I just didn't want to go any further. I mean, I just met you today. i figured you would'nt wanna rush this." he replied.

Isis smiled up at him. "That's really sweet of you."

Kendall leaned down and pecked her lips once more, before they got comfortable again and they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
